


Iris

by badluckvixen13 (alteringviews)



Series: 1 Million for Black Hermione [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Black Hermione Granger, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alteringviews/pseuds/badluckvixen13
Summary: Draco is a vampire from one of the oldest vampire covens in the world and the Dark Lord, said to be the herald of vampires walking the Earth in the light again is scheduled to come back in just a few months.Funny that Draco can already walk in the sunlight.Hermione is an ex-military librarian in the small dreary town beside the Malfoy Manor. She happens to be one of the most beautiful creatures that Draco ever had the pleasure of speaking with. He wants her.Too bad that his wants is not in his coven's plans.





	Iris

A thousand years had passed since his mother was born in. Somehow, in all that time, her tastes had not changed. She still preferred glimmering balls and grand feasts for her birthday. She preferred her dresses with corsets and cages, buttresses and lace. She preferred her son in a full suit and cane. 

The Lady Narcissa Malfoy always got what she wanted, whether it was her birthday or not. 

Tonight, she celebrated a long rule, a long mating to Lucius Malfoy, her son, and the new era for the vampyr. 

“It is time, my loves,” she said addressing the gathering in their grand old manor. “It is time that we step into the light.”

The music stopped as her voice echoed through the great hall. Lucius stood up beside her with his slick smile and announced that the Lord Voldemort had been awakened. With him awakened, the vampyr could rise up, live in the daylight again, and take back the world that was owed to them. 

The congregation hissed, a vampyric agreement as the humans who had been selected for the night were paraded in. 

“No more blood banquet, but feasts upon the streets,” Lucius said. “Our dark lord has risen!”

Draco swallowed, the sight of the coven taking a human for their own to feed on, the thick scent of blood in the air, made him sick. He remained silent at his mother’s side as his parents fed. He watched the blood haze bleed into their eyes, turning them red. He watched them all lose all sense of themselves as they drank and waited until they were well sated before escaping to his room. 

Dawn was coming and with it came the chance to escape the gloom of the thousand year old mansion, held together with human sacrifice, magic, and blood. He waited for the laughing and the sounds of the party to fizzle out before changing into jeans, a t-shirt and a blazer. Waited until all the coffins were closed, all the doors shut, and the mansion went quiet before he opened his window and leapt out into the breaking dawn. He pulled his shades from his jacket and turned west.

Draco took his usual path through the gardens, across the stepping stones as the sun rose and down the hill towards where he parked the car. It was a three hour drive to town from the mansion filled with nothing but the rolling hills of the English countryside. When he returned later, a few hours before twilight, the bodies would be buried, the halls would be clean and the revelry would be just a memory. 

The sky let go of the dark countenance of night, turning from a deep blue to a hazy grey and finally that brilliant blue of daylight. 

He arrived into town, parked his car and paid the meter before walking into the coffee shop.

“Hello,” the barista greeted. 

He could never remember her name, thought she was nice enough and always made their coffee the way they liked. 

“The usual, Drake?”

“Yes, please,” he said, pulling out his wallet. The woman placed the two cups into a cup holder and he gave her a few bills. 

“Keep the change,” he said, taking the cups and turning to leave. He walked down the street towards the library. 

Pushing the door opened, he turned left towards the archive records where he knew she would be. 

It had started off simply enough. He’d only just learned about this strange ability he’d gained after his one hundredth birthday. Since the library in town had an extensive collection on the Malfoy family and all the myths that hung over this particular section of England, it was a good as place as any to figure out why he didn’t burn in the sunlight. 

“Blast it all!” She shrieked. The sound was quickly followed by the thud of books on the ground. 

He pushed open the door to see her sprawled across the floor under a few books. 

“Ever graceful aren’t you, Granger?”

She looked up at him, narrowed her eyes and adjusted her glasses. Her brown eyes were tired from lack of sleep. Her usually glowing brown skin seemed ashen.

“You look terrible,” he said. 

She raised a hand and wiggled her fingers towards the cups in his hand. 

“Did you come here to bribe me with coffee or comment on my looks?”

Draco’s lips lifted in a small smirk and though she couldn’t see his eyes raking over her, she could feel them dragging over the curve of her hips and thighs, up over her waist and chest, her neck, until they reached her eyes. 

“I could do both if you’d like.”

Hermione groaned and rolled onto her side, before pulling her legs from beneath the books. Draco set the cup holder on the only clear section of the short bookshelf by the door and walked forward to help her stand. 

“Are you alright?”

“Fine,” she huffed, dusting off her jeans. “Just a little out of sorts.”

“I hear that’s a sign that you need more sleep.”

“Thanks, Mum,” she quipped, crouching to gather the books. He crouched beside her to help. Once they were stacked on top of the short table, he retrieved their coffees and handed one to her. 

“You are an angel,” she said. “A platinum blonde, shade-wearing angel.”

Draco snorted, “I don’t believe you’re allowed to come to work high. Veteran or not.”

Hermione‘s lips twitched as she reached for the tags around her neck, “The old man wouldn’t care so long as I did my job and didn’t attack anyone in the lobby.”

“That would be quite a show,” he said, smirking. “Perhaps I’ll be lucky enough and you’ll wear that mini-skirt I told you about.”

“Not on your life,” she said. She took a sip and sat down on the low couch, leaving him room to sit on the couch across from her. “So how was your Mum’s birthday party? See a bunch of relatives you’d rather not?”

Draco’s lips twitched and he leaned forward, looking at her through the darkness of his shades, “That among other things.”

Hermione nodded and took a sip, “Right. No questions. So, what questions did you have for me this week, monsieur?”

“Anything in your archives about Walpurgis or May-Eve?”


End file.
